Reflections
by foxforever23
Summary: One by one, each character reflects on a certain part of the book. Written for Geth's 24 word challenge. -oneshots Please Read and Review!
1. Reminder: Haymitch

I signed up to do Geth's 24 word challenge and this is the first of the 24 entries. This is my first fanfic ever! I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks to caisha702 for being so helpful!!! You are fantastic! Please read and review!

1. Reminder- Haymitch's POV

It's tough being me! A lot of people might laugh at me for saying this but it's true. Just because I'm a Hunger Games victor does not mean life is easy for me now. Waking up every morning knowing you are responsible for two young people is not an easy task, especially when it comes to the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games has become my life ever since I won the 50th games. It's my job, my passion, and my enemy. It's probably the reason I started drinking!

I've watched dozens of tributes lose their lives with me as their mentor, around 46 or so. It makes me just want to quit everything and give up on life. Each dead tribute serves as a reminder to me of all of my failures.

My life is filled with reminders that I must murmur to myself everyday just to keep going. I remind myself that I am lucky to be alive. I remind myself that all of those innocent tributes from District 12 are in a better place now. I have to remind myself that it is not completely my fault.

The Capitol is the one to blame. Every single one of them is guilty and if thing's were my way, they'd be the ones in the arena fighting. They'll get what they deserve. Someone will step forward and stop this madness eventually.

I think back on all of the kids I've mentored. 46 of them, all dead. 46 failures I will never be able to cover up. I sigh deeply as I look back at the look on their faces moments before death. It's horrifying!

I look at my schedule which has my tributes for this year printed on it. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Looking at their names makes me feel slightly better as they are still alive. I remind myself that they still have hope.


	2. Yell: Claudius Templesmith

This is the second of the oneshots I'm doing for Geth's 24 word challenge. Hope everyone likes it!

2. Claudius Templesmith's POV

BOOM! The boy from District 2 dies the instant the arrow enters his skull. It's a shame to watch him go. Even though he was a mindless killer, he brought great publicity to the games. The capitol audience loves mindless killers, but they obviously seem to like mindless lovers more.

The tributes from 12 have completely won the capitol over with their 'star crossed lovers' act. I'm not sure whether I believe it or not but the audience seems to, so I go with their judgement, I have to. Being the announcer of the Hunger Games comes with lots of responsibilities which include making the audience love you. If I told the audience that the tributes from twelve were just pretending to be in love I'd be dead within a week. President Snow does not take very kindly to rebellious comments.

District 12 has the only living tributes left. They probably expect to be taken out of the arena now. They probably think that the games are all over that they have won as a pair, but that is not the case.

Somewhere around the final eight President Snow had this fantastic idea that we could change the rules for two people to win as a pair from a District since the pairs from 2,11, and 12 were all still alive. It took awhile for the Gamemakers to agree and by that time the girl from 11 had been killed applying the rule to only Districts 2 and 12.

It seemed like a good idea at the time but once the girl from District 2 was killed President Snow decided that he wanted to change the rule back because District 12 was the only one who benefited from it now. The Gamemakers decided as a group that if the tributes from 12 did make it to the final two alone they would abruptly change the rule forcing them to fight to the death.

I think it's all terrible. There is no way that this can end nicely. The girl from District 12 is much too clever.

One of the minor Gamemakers suddenly pops through the door holding my script. It's time for me to drop the bomb. I revise over the script for several seconds before I cross over to the the arena loudspeaker's microphone. I take one last sigh before I begin my speech.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." I drop the microphone and return to the screen where the games are being played. I feel so guilty. These kids seemed so happy that they were going to win together and now everything is going to fall apart for them.

The expressions that were relief on their faces have transformed into a nasty looking panic. Their mouths hang wide open and their eyes scream with anger as the truth hits them. I hear cheers from the room above me, the Gamemakers are excited which probably means most of the Capitol is too. I pick up the microphone that I use to announce for the Capitol.

"Oooh, so the truth is revealed folks! Let's see how these tributes handle this curveball." I say in a falsely excited voice. I am not excited about this. This is inhumane, this is wrong. I look back at the screen. The girl on fire as we so cleverly have nicknamed her in the capitol is pulling some berries out of her pouch. She whispers a few words to Peeta which I do not hear before handing him a few of the berries. Something's not right, those berries look way too familiar. Aren't those the ones that killed......Oh my gosh!

I don't have time to say anything else to the audience. This is situation is way too urgent. Suicide would not be tolerated by the capitol. My mind rushes over all my options frantically. What should I do? Suddenly Seneca Crane, the head Gamemaker barges through the door with an extremely anxious look on his face.

"Stop them!" he shouts.

"What about President Snow, wouldn't he...."

"I said stop them!!" Senneca screams at me. I quickly glance at the screen. The tributes are lifting the berries to their lips. I literally sprint over to the loudspeaker and yell. I yell the words that will probably change Panem forever. I yell out our future.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you the tributes of District 12!" I regret the words as soon as they escape my lips. I know what I have done, so does Seneca and Snow and everyone else involved in the games. I just yelled the beginning of a rebellion.


	3. Frost: District 8 female

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I hope everyone likes this one. It's my personal favorite of all of the ones I've written. Thanks again to Caisha is absolutely wonderful!

3. Girl from 8's POV

Cold, ice, frost. That's all I've felt my entire life. The freezing, clammy atmosphere of District 8 is all I've ever known. I've never been warm before, not once. My family can't afford to buy those kinds of luxuries. Everything is cold. My entire being is frost.

Now, I'm in the Hunger Games, the coldest and most heartless game there is. Will I ever escape this freezing world?

I stagger through the darkness blindly. I fold my arms around me desperately trying to feel the warmth I've never known. I eventually stumble into a clearing crashing down beside a fallen tree.

That tree is like me. Ripped from its home against its will, cold and alone, rejected and defeated.

All I can do as I lay there shivering in the darkness is wonder when this nightmare will finally end. Wondering what it actually feels like to be warm, alive, and secure. Wondering what it feels like not to be consumed in frost.

My eyes flicker over to a log lying vacantly by the dead tree. I pick it up carefully and examine it closely. I bet I could make a fire with this log! Fires are warm, fires are alive, frost is dead.

I begin to rub sticks together, completely aware of what could happen to me. What does it matter anymore? I am going to die anyway, why not do it in the warmth?

I let out a squeal of joy as a spark lights the logs on fire. I add a few more logs to my beautiful creation before I lay back to admire my work.

The transformation is immediate. The feeling is exhilarating! It's what I always dreamed the warmth would feel like. I melt into the comforting, dancing flames, letting my whole body experience what I never had before. Yes, things are definitely changing. I am not longer cold, I am warm! I am no longer ice, I am fire! I am no longer frost, I am free!

I'm so happy I'm completely oblivious to the footsteps closing in around me. In fact, I'm completely oblivious to everything except the fact that I finally overcame the frost.


	4. Picture: Mrs Everdeen

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last and thanks for Caisha who helped me out a little with a few of the paragraphs. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

4. Katniss' Mother POV

I stand in the town square shivering, not because it is cold but because today is the reaping. Both my daughter's lives are on the line, so I have a very good reason to be nervous. These reapings made me nervous as a child but that is nothing compared to what I feel now. This is torture, to stand here as a mother hoping more than anything that the lady with the pink wig on the stage does not select my daughter's name from the huge ball.

Hundreds of parents surround me in the same situation as I am. They are my enemies now. One of our children will be shipped off to the capitol and I have to hope that it is one of them and not me who is put in this situation.

I reach for the picture inside my dress. It is a picture of the entire Everdeen family, the only picture I own of our entire family. We all look so happy in this picture. I had no idea what was coming at the time. I wish I could be happy like that again but I will never be happy again knowing that my family has something missing.

I clutch the picture to my heart as the lady from the capitol crosses the stage to select a female tribute from the reaping ball.

They won't get chosen. The odds of them being sent to the capitol are so low you could bet on it. My little Prim only has one entry. My elder daughter Katniss has twenty but that is low compared to the thousands of names in the ball. This thought cheers me up slightly and I lean forward attentively to hear the name of our tribute.

"Primrose Everdeen." she says in a clear voice. I stand there for a moment doing nothing but staring up at the woman from the capitol. I am not ready to accept what has just happened and I probably never will. I just stand there for a few more seconds before the reality of the situation registers in my brain. The first thing I think is 'How?'. My little Prim only had one entry in thousands, millions! This simply does not add up.

I fall forward abruptly into a man who I vaguely recognize from the seam. He catches me and helps me up slowly, giving me a sad and sympathetic look.

The tears come at this point. Millions of tears pour from my eyes as I realize that I am going to lose the only thing in life that really matters. One of my daughters. I look up desperately trying to find the poor thing. I eventually spot her, making her way from the twelve year olds with a pale face and clenched fists.

My tears come harder as I see her at this point. I so desperately want to reach out to her, to tell her everything is alright, to make her feel better. I'm crying so hard that I hardly notice the disturbance in the crowd.

Katniss, my elder daughter has lunged forward pushing Prim behind her.

"I volunteer!" she blurts out in a flustered voice. I gasp as I realize that this is allowed. I should have known that this would happen. Katniss loves Prim more than anything in the entire world. Of course she would volunteer for Prim. She's so brave just like her father was.

I know I should feel relived but I honestly don't. Either way one of my daughters has to die. I try to tell myself that Katniss stands a better chance but I'm still too upset for it to have any affect. My family. My beautiful, beautiful family. What's happened to it? Why can't we all just be happy and together like before?

I hang my head down it defeat, tears still flowing from my eyes. Gale arrives holding a struggling Prim. I grab her immediately and hold her to my shoulder as we both cry. I glance down at the ground and see that I have dropped my picture. It is ripped in half though so that I am separated from the rest of my family. I squeeze Prim to me tighter. I will never lose her. I can't let this go any further. I can't let my beautiful family be ripped apart like my picture.


	5. Fly: Mockingjay

This is 'Fly' in the mockinjay's POV. I know it may be difficult to understand so just bear with me. It's written reflecting on Rue's death. If you have in criticism (which I'm sure you do after this one) make sure to tell me in a review.

5. Mockingjay's POV

The young chick hangs from her strange nest singing out in anguish. She must be searching for her mother. I can tell by the way her eyes dart around as if she was looking for something like my babies' did.

She's quite a peculiar chick. She looks and sounds like a regular human person but she is just like us in some ways too. She sings beautifully just like any of us can, so beautiful in fact that we all stop to listen. Her jerky yet graceful movement is also like ours. She's even learning how to fly! We've seen her on several occasions jumping from tree to tree just like we did when we were chicks.

She still looks upset though and her singing voice is beginning to falter. We begin to accompany her in the four note run which she does so flawlessly. It's like a chorus of the most beautiful music in the world.

As we continue to sing, a human boy is attracted towards us. He stares in our direction inquiringly. When the young chick sees him her eyes widen in fear. Something is wrong. I don't trust the human boy.

He struts up to her in a menacing fashion and glares at her as if she was his next meal. I hope the human doesn't hurt her! He shows her a large pointy stick that looks very dangerous.

The little chick begins to scream out more words in the strange language. The boy must want to harm the chick because he's got his pointy stick aimed straight at her.

Suddenly there is a disturbance in the nearby trees. Another girl bursts through the wood toward the little chick. This must be the mother of the chick. She seems very protective over the girl just like any good mother would be.

She kills the evil human boy just as he stabs her with his strange stick. We all go deathly silent. We don't understand what's happening but it seems that the chick is hurt.

The mother sings her baby to sleep. We join in the sad yet pretty song as the young chick falls asleep.

The mother then decorates the baby with flowers and leaves her behind. Where is she going? Why is she leaving her chick behind? This situation is obviously too complex for us to understand.

We go eerily silent as a large machine appears and grabs on to the chick. My sadness and confusion are replaced with joy when the machine lifts her into the air.

She's flying! Up, up she goes flying away from us. She flies until we can't even see her anymore. She flies like one of us.

Whatever just took place is beginning to make better sense to me. I am very sad that the little baby chick is leaving us but I am also glad she was able to prove herself as one of us by flying.


	6. Bells: Effie Trinket

Thanks to all of you who reviewed 'Fly', I really appreciate the extra help. Reviews are very helpful when I am trying to improve my writing. They are also just fun to get :D! Thanks again, and I hope you all review this one too!

6. Bells-Effie Trinket's POV

Every year it's a different story. A new set of tributes, a new set of plans, and the new Hunger Games.

In my younger days I used to love the thrill of being an escort, now it's just depressing. Yes, every year it is a different story but there is one factor that's always the same. I always fail.

No matter how hard Haymitch and I tried gain sponsors, win over the audience, keep our tributes alive, we always failed.

At first I thought things would change. I thought that one year our tributes would miraculously be as strong and trained as those from District 2 are. I was foolish to think that.

After several years of going through this hardship I began to try and shun The Hunger Games. I tried to become more like a normal Capitol citizen. It worked for the most part. I began to fall into the Capitol's crazy trends. I hated all of it, but it was the only thing I could do to cope with the Hunger Games.

I also tried to gain favor with the President Snow so that I might be moved to a better District, where I wouldn't have to worry about death as much, yet as hard as I tried to get that promotion, it never came.

I was even considering resignation until the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games came along. At first everything seemed as hopeless as before but then strange things began to happen. For instance, Haymitch stopped drinking. This time of year was always when he was the drunkest. I was very suspicious when I realized he was sober.

My thoughts were confirmed when my new tributes became a hit at the opening ceremony. That was when it happened. For the first time in ages, I was happy. My tributes might actually stand a chance this year. I still didn't become too hopeful. Becoming too hopeful could result in a slap in the face.

For the first time in ages people were intrigued by District 12. Some even offered sponsorship deals. I was elated! Sponsors never came easy for Haymitch and I, until now.

Now that we had the strength to carry on, Haymitch and I did everything we could to help our tributes out. We often talked for hours with each other planning out how we would approach the games.

When I finally did have to leave my dear tributes, I was truly upset. It was very difficult to leave them behind, hoping that my hard work would pay off.

I watched my tributes battle through the games for weeks. I barely ever left my television set. Even when my lady friends from the Capitol called me up for dinner, I abruptly hung up the phone. My tributes lives are much more important than my social well-being.

Now, after several weeks of watching these games my tributes are finally going to win. The joy that I felt when I succeeded was indescribable. I sat there on my velvet couch my eyes welling up with tears of joy, bells blaring across the entire Captiol. I sit for a moment and listen to the bells. They have a meaning. They symbolize victory, triumph over death, defeat of my depression. Ah, how wonderful it feels to sit here and listen to those beautiful bells.


	7. Determination: District 9 male

Thanks to all the reviewers. I really appreciate it!

7. Determination- boy from 9's POV

From the moment I heard my name called out at the reaping I was determined. I was determined to win the Hunger Games. I had accomplished so much in my life and I was not willing to give it up. I swore that I would win the games no matter what.

Becoming a tribute in District 9 is usually a death sentence but I was not going to let that slow me down. I am strong. I am a fighter. Nothing will stop me from winning.

I think about my family back at home probably in our living room anxiously awaiting the start of the games. This is for them! I will win this for them.

I position myself on my metal plate so that I can run into the cornucopia. I am confident that I can live through this. I might even be able to kill a few tributes on my way! This will be excellent. I'll show the Capitol that I'm more than just a pawn in their game!

I count down the seconds until the gong rings off, feeling as determined as ever! Determined to win. 5...4...3...2...1... BOOM!

I charge into the bloodbath feeling like I'm on top of the world. I'm much faster than most of the tributes and reach the supplies before them. I calmly look around, looking for something useful.

That's when I see her. That girl from District 12, the one with an eleven in training. I smile in pleasure. She doesn't look that strong. I could kill her easily. That will show the capitol that I'm not just a stupid pawn in their stupid game!

I sprint towards her and we collide at an orange backpack which looks like it might contain some useful supplies. We begin to wrestle over the backpack. I know I can win! I was born for this.

We fight over the bag for a few more seconds and just as I am about to disarm her I feel a sharp pain in my back. I stumble forward, coughing blood into the girl's face. I try to regain my balance but I end up falling forward. I struggle to stand up but I've lost all of my strength.

I suddenly realize the truth. I am going to die. I was so worried about getting back at the capitol that I didn't even consider my own life.

A single tear slides down my bloody face as I think about my family. I'll never see them again. I loved them so much and I'll never be able to tell them.

As I lay there taking my last few breaths I can't help thinking how ironic it is that the very thing that brought me down was my determination.


	8. Oddity: District 10 male

8. Oddity- boy from 10's POV- Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited. Please Review this one too! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Draco Husic!" yells Caesar Flickerman announcing it is time for my interview. I stand up and begin to limp over to him putting on my most winning smile. It has no effect on the audience at all. They don't care what my face looks like. The only thing they are interested in are my legs. My crippled legs.

I can see mixed emotions as I scan the audience. Some are sympathetic, others are disgusted while some people even laugh as I struggle to make my way center stage. I'm quite used to these emotions, I lived with them for my entire life.

I was born with a serious condition called Cerebral Palsy. There is no cure for the condition and I will probably be stuck with it for my entire life.

Most people don't know any of those things though. All they know is that I'm different. I'm a weirdo, a cripple, an oddity. I'm probably not even seen as human by lots of these people. Most of them probably think I'm some type of monster.

People think that I'm a child. Whenever people talk to me they speak as if I am an idiot. Just because I walk with a limp does not mean anything is wrong with my brain. Most people don't know that though.

I hate how ignorant everyone is, but it is something I have to deal with it everyday. Even my mentor, Anya, treats me like I don't exist. As soon as I was chosen at the reaping I saw her face light up with excitement.

"We might actually get sponsors this year!" she said cheerfully. "All you have to do is act as pathetic as possible. Everyone will feel so bad for you they'll be dying to sponsor you." I really didn't think that her words were true but I took her advice. After all, she knows more about these games than I do.

It still felt strange though. I was acting like something I'm not. I am not pathetic. You won't find someone with greater spirits than me!

As my interview begins, I realize how pointless it is. I'm going to die in these games anyway. Why don't I just act like myself? Maybe for just one time in my life people might view me as a human being. I'm not going to act like a pathetic child just because I might get some sponsors. This is an opportunity to gain respect. Respect that I think I deserve after 15 years of being pitied.

I finish my interview answering all my questions truthfully, with pride, respect, and compassion for all those I have known and loved. And somewhere in the middle of my interview I got a strange feeling. I felt like people understood me. I felt like I was equal to each and every one of the people in the audience. For once, I didn't feel like an oddity.


	9. Trap: Marvel

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. The holidays have kept me busy! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I may not have replied to some of you but I still appreciate the reviews and I'll make an effort to reply in the future. This one is not my best ,but I don't think it is the worst either. Enjoy!

9. Trap- Marvel's POV

I know that I'm not going to win. I've known that for a couple of days now. Winning seemed so easy at first, now I know I was wrong. You would think that eleven years of training would have helped. No. A lifetimes worth of training could not have prepared me for this.

Losing this games means only one thing. Death. I don't want to die though. I've never experienced a real life. I've trained my whole life, not once have I had fun.

Ah, what I would give to take everything back. To redo my entire life. Everything would be so perfect. I'm trapped now though in the most dangerous game ever. I'm trapped in the Hunger Games until I die.

Cato and Clove, my fellow careers, have been horrible to me. It's just a matter of time before they kill me, and when they do it will be the most excruciating and torturous process I have ever been through. Cato and Clove are the people that taught me what fear really was. Up to this point, I had no reason to be afraid, now I do.

In fact, Cato and Clove scared me so much that I left them, just this morning. It scared me to see how easily Cato snapped that boy's neck, and how easily Clove ended the cripple's life. I didn't want to be next.

I've wandered around for the duration of the day, wondering if I made the right choice. It's still not to late to go back!

I'm worse off now, then I was before. I only took a little food inside of my pouch so that Cato and Clove would not think I had stolen anything. I barely have any water, and I have nowhere to sleep.

Suddenly I hear a noise. I'm so busy worrying about myself that I barely notice the singing of the mockingjays overhead. They are singing a beautiful four note run that only a human could have produced. Someone is near!

I pull out my spear and travel forward cautiously. That's when I see her. Rue from District 11, the little twelve year old hanging in a net. Ah, this is perfect! I can kill her and then tell Cato and Clove that I've been following her all day so they won't be suspicious. Then I'll have food, water, and a warm sleeping bag. Plus, Cato and Clove will have to be grateful to me for once! It seems so perfect.

I hold the spear up, ready to attack when I suddenly see some movement up ahead. Oh no! I spot the girl on fire charging through the woods like a wild animal. Katniss. I can tell by the way she's running at me that's she's infuriated. She must have a soft spot for little Rue.

I quickly plunge my spear into Rue's stomach before she can stop me. She glares at me and loads her bow, pointing it straight at me.

For the second time in my life I actually feel afraid. In fact, this girl is much more intimidating then Cato and Clove. She's got spirit, courage, and anger to fuel it. Her eyes gleam with anger, showing she is about as merciful as President Snow himself.

She releases the arrow, sending it straight into my throat. AAAAH!

Once again I've been trapped. Trapped into life, trapped into these games, trapped into an alliance. Now I've even been trapped into the thing I so feared called death.


	10. Gratitude: Madge

I'm finally posting Chapter 10. I've been writing slowly lately but hopefully I can speed things up a bit in the future. This one is short but sweet and I hope you enjoy it! Only one person reviewed the last chapter (Thank you Geth) :( I hope more of you will review this one but I can't help but blame myself for posting so slowly.

10. Gratitude- Madge's POV

I watch on my father's huge television as Katniss Everdeen along with 23 other young teenage tributes stand on their metal plates, ready to run out into the arena. I'm feeling more nervous than I ever have been in my life. Katniss Everdeen was always someone who I had liked. She was one of the only people at school who was nice to me.

She looks like such a different person on the television. She still physically looks the same, with her braided hair, and dark eyes, but something is different. Katniss has always been a survivor, but now as she stands on her metal plate poised to run into the cornucopia, she looks like a winner.

I hate that I'm saying it, but I actually think she stands a chance. Everything has gone in her favor so far and I don't expect things to change. Katniss nailed her opening ceremony, she score higher than any other tribute, and she looked beautiful at her interview. What more could she ask for?

Katniss deserves to win, and I'm not just saying that. She has done only kind things in her life and I hope she gets what her karma owes her. She doesn't deserve death. If she dies, I think I'll be scarred for the rest of my life. I hadn't really thought about it until now, but Katniss was my friend. My only friend. My best friend. I owe her more gratitude than anyone in the entire world.

Looking back, I probably should have spent more time with her. Oh, what I'd give for someone else's name to be drawn at the reaping! I know I would give everything.

If she does return, I promise myself that I will spend more time with her than ever before and I will never again underestimate the power of friendship.

I take a deep breath as the timer in the corner of the screen clicks down. No matter what happens in these games I will hold out strong. I will be strong just like Katniss, and not matter what happens to her I will always think of Katniss Everdeen the same way. With happiness, love, friendship, and most importantly gratitude.

Good luck Katniss! BOOM!


	11. Belt: Cinna

Ok, before you read this I must warn you how terrible it is. I tried to write Cinna and failed... I have a lot of good ones coming later though! Remember to review even if you just make a slight comment about how I should never even have considered writing Cinna (which is probably true)

Belt- Cinna's POV

I have always loved art. Drawing, sculpting, music, singing, it all came naturally to me. There has always been one thing that stood out as my favorite type of art. Designing. I've designed all kinds of things but my real specialty fell into clothes. As a young boy, I spent all my time drawing and sketching new designs for clothes. Even then I new what I was meant to do in life.

Some of the other kids didn't like me because I was different. They called me names and laughed at my talents, and I truly hated myself. Now I know how foolish I was. Those kids were jealous of me and that's why they teased me. I'm the one who's laughing now. I have a high-profile career and everything I could ever want, unlimited material for clothes, money, and a wonderful girlfriend named Portia.

There's no changing what people said to me in the past, but I can influence what they say in the future, by making them respect me. Respect is something you earn, and I think I'm well on my way to being respected. There's one story that always reminds me of this. It happened just last year before I gained my new job. An opening had just come up for a stylist in the 74th Hunger Games and the supervisor of the styling committee was coming to evaluate my company.

I was working on designing a belt. The belt was made out of a simple material and looked like any belt you might normally see. I pinned hundreds and thousandths of little jewels to the belt forming patterns and shapes. The best thing about it was that it the jewels danced like flames when ever the belt moved. I was very proud of that belt, and apparently the supervisor was too, because she hired me.

I remember looking into her eyes and seeing respect. I had earned that respect with hard work, just like I am doing right now in my every day life. I owe a lot to that belt, and one day I think I'll honor it because it truly helped me see the true meaning of hard work.


	12. Chair: Caesar Flickerman

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This one is better than the last one, so never fear! The career pack is coming up in the next few shots. Remember to review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

12. Chair- Caesar Flickerman's POV

My heart is ripped apart 23 times each year. I can't bear to watch the 23 unlucky tributes get killed off in the Hunger Games while only one survives. I have the privilege of speaking with each and every one of them during an interview.

Even if it's just an interview, I learn so much about them during those 3 minutes. It's like I can see into their brain. Some are easier to read than others. The careers generally have the same thought in mind, killing. Other tributes try to be likable and friendly. Others are sly and mysterious.

There's always that one tribute that sticks out. That one tribute that looks like they have spirit enough to actually win the games. There are several tributes with that spirit this year, even the less noticeable ones, those who don't immediately stand out. The girls from 11 and 5 are small yet deadly in their own ways, the boy from 9 has always given me that sense of determination, even that crippled boy from 10 seems like he still has hope, but the one that sticks out to everyone is Katniss Everdeen. She is a miracle just waiting to happen.

I feel happy when that one victor comes out of the arena. That one child was spared unlike the other 23... I feel so bad for them. I wish that they could all be guaranteed safety but that will never happen under Snow's rule. He is more bloodlusted than most of the careers in District 2.

I have always loved children and wanted to help them. The interviewing position for the Hunger Games was randomly offered to me and I ignorantly accepted. Now I'm trapped. No matter how much I wanted to be fired or quit, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't trust anyone else with the job.

I have to be there for those poor kids before they enter the arena, I have to make them feel happy and loved one last time...

I hope I have succeeded in that task. I've interviewed thousands of tributes and I hope that each and every one of them felt that one last surge of hope and happiness before the games.

All of them have sat across from me in that beautiful golden chair and almost all of them are dead. I hate that chair. It is a symbol of death and evil to me because 95% of the tributes who have been interviewed in that chair are dead. That is why I can't quit. I can't quit on those poor tributes as they sit in the chair so similar to death. I have to be there for them before they pass on into the deadliest game there is.


	13. Opal: Glimmer

Hurray! I'm over halfway through. Here's another update. I like this one a lot! Glimmer is a lot of fun to write! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorited the story, I really appreciate it. Please Review and I will try my best to respond.

13. Opal- Glimmer's POV

BOOM! The gong sends a jolt of life through the arena. All of the tributes, including myself, hurl ourselves at the cornucopia.

I don't want to be here. I didn't want to volunteer for the games. The pressure from my family and friends was just too great. I had to volunteer to make them proud. Sure, I've trained my entire life, but the other career tributes have too. Even as a trained killer, I don't really stand much of a chance. This will never stop me though. I just as determined to win as anyone here and I will stop at nothing to stay alive.

I have used my beauty to give me an advantage. I've humiliated myself in transparent dresses and high heel shoes to ensure myself sponsors. They can't deny me. That may sound arrogant but it's true, I've dealt with it for my entire life.

I reach the cornucopia and grab a bow along with a sheath of arrows- my deadliest weapon. I've used bows for years and it may be the one weapon that could help me win.

I turn around and asess my situation. Several bodies already lie die around the huge field surrounding the golden horn. I try to pick a target. I scan the faces of the tributes looking for one that I can kill. I slowly begin to realize that it is impossible to choose someone to kill. None of these kids deserve death and I truly don't want to hurt any of them.

I watch as Clove sends a knife right into a boy's back without any regret. I could never do that. It just wouldn't feel right. 'But you have to Glimmer' I tell myself.

I force myself to run towards the girl from District 3. She is one of the smallest tributes other than Rue from District 11. My long blonde hair whips behind me in the wind.

I load the bow and shoot at her. I miss her and I miss by several feet, partly because I felt bad and missed on purpose. I do manage to startle the girl and she begins to run away.

I shoot at her again, forcing myself to forget what I am doing and this time I manage to hit her in the arm. She falls to the ground in agony, not dead yet. I'm suddenly hit with a queasy feeling. This isn't right.

I walk towards her body in a trance-like state. I pull the bloody arrow out of her arm and load my bow to kill her. I'm on the verge of tears but I don't let it show. 'Come on Glimmer, you can do this'.

I am just about to let the arrow go when I notice the necklace strung around her neck. It is a beautiful piece of jewelry. An opal gem hangs from it, glinting in the sun. Her parents probably gave her that necklace before she left. I lower the bow and stare at the necklace closer. The girl whimpers and begs for me not to kill her.

The colors in the gemstone melt together like a rainbow. They represent conflicting feelings and beauty, so much like myself. I reach for the necklace and towards her neck but I am stopped by Varia, my ally from District 4.

"What are you doing?" she asks "There is no time to strangle her." Typical Varia, she would be the one that would think I was trying to strangle the girl. I take one final glance at the opal gemstone and give Varia a convincing glare.

My heart explodes into a million pieces as I am forced to shoot an arrow through the girl's heart. "That's more like it." Varia says before darting off towards the boy from District 10.

I reach down to pull the arrow out of the girl's body. I don't just take the arrow though. I take the beautiful opal necklace as well. "I'm sorry" I whisper to the girl's corpse before running off. I grip the opal necklace in my hand, knowing it will give me the confidence I need to win these games for it is like me... beautiful and complicated.


	14. Bracelet: District 4 female

This is Varia from District 4. Thanks to Caisha702 who let me "borrow" the name. I thought it was really pretty. I know that all of my careers are nicer than they should be but I can't stand writing evil! Remember to review....please :)

14. District 4 Female

My stylist, Dangra, helps me make the final adjustments to my arena outfit in the launch room beneath the arena. The outfit is actually much better than I expected. The tributes are usually lucky to get anything to keep them warm at all. Typical for the Capitol...

Most people in the Capitol are idiots. They are just pathetic, weaklings with nothing better to do than watch children die. It doesn't get much more twisted and sick than that. I hate them all with a burning passion and if it were my choice I would want to fight against them instead. I'd be the victor in that game for sure!

I finish buttoning my jacket before I sit down in a chair sitting opposite from Dangra, waiting for the games to start. My stylist isn't much better than the rest of her Capitol friends. She is arrogant, conceited and (pardon my language) a total bitch. I glower at her and she stares back nervously. Fear radiates from her body. She knows I'm dangerous. She knows I've trained for half my life to be here. She knows I despise her.

I didn't train for 8 years to kill children. I trained to save my District's children. I am part of a secret group of rebels which is thought to be a training facility by the rest of my District. They are technically right, but it goes much deeper than that. We train so that we can volunteer and save our younger children from dying. I fight for righteousness unlike Districts 1 and 2.

After I get into the arena everyone is fair game. I may strive to save my District's children, but that does not mean I will give my life away so easily. I will fight to win just like any other tribute. I feel bad about them but it is too late to save them now. The only thing I can do is promise them a merciful death.

I snap back to life as a woman announces that it is time to launch over the loudspeaker. I roll my eyes and step up onto the platform.

"Wait, I almost forgot!" shouts Dangra suddenly. She pulls my District token out of her pocket and hands it to me. "It passed the insepction, you're good to go." She stands there for a moment waiting for me to thank her but I just ignore her until she returns to her chair.

My District token is a bracelet. I've had this bracelet for 8 years. It was given to me the day I started training with the rebels. There is a fish engraved upon it which is our symbol. Any tribute with that fish symbol is in our group. I smile at my bracelet as I think about all the good times I've had since it was given to me. I buckle it over my wrist.

My metal plate begins to move upward as I prepare myself for what will probably be the last few days of my life. I run my finger across the fish symbol on my bracelet. It begins to fuel my body with the energy I need to win.

I fight not for fame but for change. I fight not for fun but for liberty. I fight not for evil but for good. I am a rebel and I wear this bracelet in the name of the downfall of the Capitol.


	15. Legendary: Cato

This one was kind of fun to write even if it is not all that good compared to some of my other ones. Cato is the first evil character that I've written so brace yourself for my first attempt at evil ;). Continue to review as you have been. I've been averaging about 3 reviews per chapter which I would love to be higher. My goal is to have 80 reviews by the time I've finished so please pitch in! :) Thanks again and hope you enjoy this one.

15. Legendary- Cato's POV

The gray horses leading our chariot abruptly start moving and our chariot lunges forward. I am tingling with excitement. This is a huge moment for me.

I remind myself to look as tough and career-like as I possibly can which is not very difficult. It comes naturally to me. I can't look like an idiot in front of everyone in Panem. I have to prove to them that I am the fiercest and most savage tribute in the history of the games.

I can tell that my District partner Clove is thinking the exact same thing by her facial expressions which tighten in a sly looking evil smile. Clove is smart. She'll do good in the games and we'll make a great team for a while but she will have to go just like all of the others if I am going to win this thing.

Our chariot follows District 1 through a huge bronze door and onto a path that leads to the City Circle. Thousands of people form a huge wall on either side of the path. They scream at our arrival and throw out roses as they chant our names. I like all of this attention. It reminds me of how I will be treated when I am victor.

I don't smile or wave, I just maintain a concentrated, serious stare that I'm sure will win me sponsors. My mind begins to drift off as I begin to imagine what it must be like to be a victor like Bleed, Amethyst, or Brutus. I've anticipated the games for several years of my life and they are finally here.

Soon enough, all of the tributes around me will be dead and I will be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. What a day that will be! I'll be legendary all throughout District 2, throughout Panem, throughout the world. People will remember me long after I have won. I'll be legendary for my ability to kill just like my mentor, Enobaria, is for her final kill with her teeth.

I can feel it already, the fame, power, money. I begin to smile as my chariot pulls into the City Circle. I can't help it, I'm going to be legendary.


	16. Blood: Clove

Ok, Clove is one of my favorite characters so I really enjoyed writing this one. It might be a little bit graphic but I think you'll be able to handle it :). Remember to review!!

16. Blood- Clove's POV

I kneel down and examine the ground. I focus all of my energy on the task at hand. Slowly but surely my mind begins to phase into my 'killing mind' that I have trained so hard to perfect. I love this 'killing mind' that I have created. It's much better than my normal state of mind. It takes all the pain away, it makes things better, it completes me.

I look very closely at the ground looking for tracks, not those of an animal, but another tribute. The soil has very distinct indention a boot. The tracks are large and uneven almost as if one foot was being dragged. It becomes clear that I am now hunting the crippled boy from 10. He is the only one who could have made these tracks.

"This way!" I say abruptly to my fellow companions, Marvel and Cato. All of the other so called 'Career Tributes' have been killed. Only the strong can survive in this game. I follow the tracks closely hoping that they will lead to the boy. I love the thrill of the hunt! I live for this thrill! The footsteps become larger and larger, leading me to think that the boy was attempting to move faster, like he was running from someone. I gradually become more excited as we move closer. I snatch a knife out from my vest and prepare to attack at any given moment.

Suddenly a small boy limps out from behind a tree. When he sees us he panics and quickly tries to run. Cato charges him, swift as a wolf and knocks the boy from District 10 down. The boy screeches in terror but we ignore him.

"He's your kill Clove" Cato says in a low voice. "You tracked him down, you can kill him."

I smile, realizing that Cato actually respects me if he is willing to let me do this. I've always gotten the impression that he respects me but this finally proves it. I've always noticed Cato. He stood out from hundreds of other boys in District 2. He so determined and strong, unwilling to appear weak, just like me. I struggled to stay strong when he volunteered after me.

The boy gives another whimper which snaps me back to life. I hold my knife out and prepare to send it flying into the boy's heart.

"WAIT!" Marvel shouts out suddenly, grabbing my arm firmly. "It can't be that easy! C'mon, give us all a show!" He grins wickedly sending a huge wave of disgust throughout my body. I yank my arm from his grip.

"Fine!" I say angrily without really thinking. "I'll do it the hard way if that's what you prefer." I've never given someone a slow and painful death and I never planned to, until now. The Capitol loves to watch kids die slowly and they would probably be very upset if I denied them this. In my opinion, it is just wrong to kill someone like this. If you are going to kill someone- do it the right way.

I kneel down beside the boy in an almost trance like fashion. I place the tip of my knife by his mouth and prepare to start. The boy screams out, begging me for mercy. I slap him across the face and tell him to shut up. He obeys me, just like they all do.

I take a deep breath as I make the first incision. This all seems wrong to me, but it's the only way to keep my reputation. The boy screams in agony and blood erupts from his face. Oh, the blood. I'd give just about anything to make that sticky, red substance disappear from people's bodies. I'm feel disgusted, nauseas, and guilty but I don't stop. I continue to cut all the way around the mouth.

I'm feeling crazy now. Wasn't I trained for 10 years to be able to do this? Am I so weak that I can't even kill a crippled boy? I feel tears rushing to my eyes but I hold them back.

I glance into the boy's eyes. I see pain, anger, sadness, distress. This boy has a family back home and they have to watch him go through this. He has a name that I never bothered to learn. He has a life that the Capitiol has destroyed. Suddenly I'm fueled by such anger at myself that I can't carry on. The tears rupture from my eyes just as the blood ruptures from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to the boy before I slam the knife into his heart. I don't care if I appear weak by showing mercy. I don't care if I have committed an act of rebellion. I don't care about anything anymore. The cannon blasts across the arena and I stand up and glare straight at Marvel.

Marvel begins to laugh. "What was that for?" he says in a mocking voice. I walk up to him and stand inches away from his face. "It was the right thing to do." I hiss holding the knife up to his throat. I glance over at Cato who seems to be extremely confused by all this. I narrow my eyes at him before I begin to make my way back to camp.

My hands are covered in the boy's blood which stains my soul with evil and treachery. When I reach the lake, I wash all of the blood off of my hands and cleanse my soul of all the evil and treachery I have created in life. I am prepared to start over, to leave all of the bloodshed behind me and start over. I'm ashamed it took me this long to realize this. I'll have to kill in order to win the games but after they are over, I will never be violent again. I will never hurt anyone again. I will never let the blood return to my hands, and to my soul.


	17. Animal: Thresh

I never thought that I would be able to write Thresh well but this surprisingly turned out fairly well. I think the prompt just fits him well. I hope everyone reviews this when once they've read because I'm desperate for input from others. My 80 review goal was kind of a fail so I have decreased the goal to 70 :)

17. Animal- Thresh's POV

The rain pounds down upon me and the rest of the world. It hasn't stopped for the past three hours, three hours that I have spent running. He's never stopped since the feast ended. My legs are screaming and my throat is burning but if I stop I will be killed.

Cato is furious. He loved Clove, I loved Rue, but in a much different way. I loved Rue because she was my friend in District 11. She would sing to me while I worked away in the field collecting wheat. She would sometimes sneak me an apple from the beautiful apple tree.

The careers killed Rue and I killed Clove, it is as simple as that. He takes what I love, I take what he loves. Now, we are both paying the price for taking the lives of another.

The Capitol brought this all down upon us and I hate them all. There's no way of changing things now though so my only option left is to fight till I die, or hopefully win.

The Capitol is turning us all into animals. I have killed two kids in these games. I killed Clove and the boy from District 4. This is what the Capitol wants though for some reason. They want to create these horrible animals and unleash them to kill each other. This whole game is all about predator vs prey. man vs nature. animal vs animal.

The games have changed me. They have made be become the person I promised myself I would never become. Two people are dead because of me and I don't feel bad about them at all- that is what makes me an animal. Cato is an animal because of his relentless desire to kill. Katniss is an animal because she is prepared to do anything to win. The fox-girl is an animal because she is willing to steal from others to survive. The Capitol has made us all into creatures and there is turning back.

I continue to run away from Cato, just like a rabbit might run away from a wolf. I will fight for my life just like that rabbit. I will kill, fight, run, forget, become like an animal.


	18. Spring: President Snow

This is a fairly short one. I didn't like writing President Snow because he is so evil. Enjoy!! Remember to REVIEW! Only 6 more left :( They will be Gale, Foxface, Rue, Prim, Peeta, and Katniss in that order.

18. Spring- President Snow's POV

I turn on my television and begin to watch a documentary about District 3. Dozens of figures scuffle around on the streets and maneuver through the large factories. I smirk at how simple they are. They are so foolish and ignorant of how the world really is. All they really know is a life of weariness and despair, and that is just how I like it. I am the President of Panem. I am the reason that these people despair. I am the reason that 2 children are killed from their District every year.

The Snows have ruled Panem for nearly two hundred years. We were in power before the Districts rebelled and we will keep power as long as men walk the Earth. We have been hated, admired, and feared by everyone for as long as I can remember.

My Father was a very wise man. He ruled Panem before I did. He was the one who started the Hunger Games. I always thought the Hunger Games were a bit severe when I was younger but things changed as I grew older and wiser. I realized the Districts would never fall into the 'Capitol way' of life. They would continue to resist us unless we made them realize that they could not win. The Hunger Games gave an easy solution to this problem. 'Watch how we kill your children with such ease- imagine what we could do to you'.

I stride over to my garden examining my flowers. Many of them are beginning to wilt with the passing of the Spring. I laugh to myself as I realize how symbolic of the Districts they are. All of the poor children will be signing up for tesserae just about now. Many people will begin to lose hope with the Games approaching just like a wilted flower at the end of Spring.

The 74th Games will be approaching this Summer and all of the parents will soon be coming back to reality. They will realize that the Games are inevitable just like every other year. Enjoy the Spring while you still can because summer is approaching quickly, and everyone knows that I unleash hell in the summer.


	19. Book: Gale

Sorry, this is late (as usual). I know a lot of you were looking forward to this one. I'm not too good at writing the mushy, love stuff for the games but I was forced to for this one so I hope I meet your expectations ;) Remember to review!!!

19. Book- Gale's POV

I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen. It's as simple as that, I always have been and I probably always will be. She is the most extraordinary and beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She has gorgeous smoke colored eyes that compliment her her dark brown hair always tied in a braid. She's funny, energetic, and smart; she's perfect for me.

The day she volunteered in her sister's place for the Games was the most painful day of my life. Even more painful than the day I lost my father. I loved my father very much, but I didn't know him as well as I know Katniss. I didn't have to see my dad slaughtered on live television. I didn't love my dad the way I love her.

I didn't give up hope for Katniss. She is a great shot with that bow, and she has more experience with survival than any of those tributes. She made a great impression on the Capitol with her stunning outfits and her 11 in training. Everything seemed to be going perfect for her until he came along. 'He' being Peeta Mellark. I don't trust him. I had not even noticed him in District 12 until the games rolled along, and then he suddenly confesses his love for her during an interview....? Something is fishy about that.

So far, the Games have been going on for fourteen days- two weeks in the games for Katniss and she is still alive along with five others. Claudius Templesmith made a rule change around about three or four ago which allowed two victors to win from one District. The only Districts that benefited from this were Districts 2 and 12. I was not pleased about this. The last thing that Katniss needs is another mouth to feed.

The five other tributes all pose major threats to Katniss. Cato and Clove are the trained ones from District 2 who could easily beat Katniss in a fight- especially with their combined force. Alexandra, the red-headed female genius from District 5 who has been stealing from all of the tributes without them noticing since the Games began. She'll be harder to track down than any of the other tributes. Thresh, the huge man from District 11 who must be as strong as an ox. He will also be very difficult to kill. And Peeta- the tribute who I consider to be the biggest threat, not necessarily to Katniss, but to me.

The love act between Katniss and Peeta has not subsided, in fact it's grown to a level that I am not comfortable with. The thought of Katniss and Peeta together makes me sick. The thought of Katniss being with anyone other than me makes me sick. The way he looks at her, the way he touches her, the way he kisses her makes me want to kill him.

It has to be fake though. It has to be, with Katniss at least. I can read her. I can read her like a book and I know that this thing with Peeta is not genuine. But these games have made the book harder and harder to read. I can't really tell the difference between fantasy and reality anymore. I just don't want Katniss to be with him.

The book is definitely taking a drastic change of events and I don't like the way things are going. I want things to be like they used to be but I secretly know that they never will be, even if she wins.

If Katniss was a book, I'd read her all the time. She would be my favorite book. She would be that special book that you lock up and let no one touch because of its value.

I will never be able to look at her the same way after what she has done with Peeta, and even if she does come back I don't know if I will ever be able to live the life with her I've always dreamed of. Things definitely aren't looking up right now, but the best thing about a book is the fact that there is always a happy ending.


	20. Escape: Foxface

This is the one I've been most excited to post. I love Foxface more than any other tribute. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry about how long it's been since I last posted. I've had a lot of work to do with exams toward the end of school but now that it is summer, I will have more time to write :) Remember to review, especially with this one since Foxface means so much to me ;)

20. Escape- Foxface's POV

The rain descends upon the earth with such force that I can feel it pounding in my heart. The rain falls into the Hunger Games arena only to be trapped for a few million years in the soil. I sigh as I think about how depressing that thought is. What's worse, being trapped for a million years? Or being trapped until you die?

I dug a small trench earlier, that should hold some water that I can drink later after I've purified it. The trench is now overflowing with the disgusting, brownish water that has been contaminated by the mud. A roll of thunder pounds my ears and the anthem begins to play. I wince when I realize that Thresh has died. He was the only one left that I half respected in this game. I sigh again, only 4 left.

I've outlasted 20 of the other tributes, so that must be saying something. I outsmarted them all. I took the right risks at the right times and it has really paid off in the end.

I still doubt I can win. Katniss and Cato are too skilled for me to handle. I could probably kill Peeta if I wanted to, but I don't want to deal with him. Infection will get him eventually...

None of them know my real name, which really shows how much people paid attention to me during my time in the Capitol. They have various nicknames for me such as Redhead and Foxface which I tend to ignore. All I am to them is that fox- faced girl from District 5. Now they know that I am smarter than they thought. Now they know they should've paid attention. It's too late for that now though.

I suppose I've been fairly lucky in the games. I escaped the bloodbath unnoticed. I escaped from Cato and Clove. I escaped from the fire and tracker jackers. I escaped from that dreadful feast. I escaped from hunger and thirst. I've escaped death.

I wonder how things would change if I did not run or hide whenever I sensed danger. I would probably be dead. Dead, like those 20 other tributes who will never see their families again.

Still, there are plenty of horrible things that have happened. I did not escape the reaping. I did not escape from the events in the Capitol. I did not escape from the thoughts of those dead tributes at the bloodbath. I did not escape from pain and anger. And most importantly, I have not escaped from reality.

I cannot win the Hunger Games, and I am fully aware of this fact. I will either end up getting shot by Katniss or mutilated by Cato. There is another option. An option that provides less pain. An option that lets me escape and defy the all- mighty Capitol at the same time. Yes, thanks to me, these Hunger Games are going to remembered forever...


	21. Hope: Rue

I'm not the best with 12 year old POVs. Hopefully, this will pass... Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one. I really appreciate it :) Review this one too!

21. Hope- Rue's POV

I lay in my bed restlessly, only hours before the Hunger Games will begin. I try to force my self to fall asleep but my horribly active imagination is keeping me awake. I've cried a few times during the night and my body continues to shake uncontrollably as I prepare for the inevitable. I am truly a nervous wreck.

My mind continues to play out all of the possible scenarios of tomorrow. Scenario 1: I die, Scenario 2: I die painfully, Scenario 3: I die painfully without any hope left. I have not even considered the possibility than I will live because I know it won't happen. No matter what happens tomorrow, it will definitely end up with me getting killed.

It's a scary thought, knowing you only have a few hours left to live. It feels so unreal, like a dream that I am bound to snap out of any moment. Unfortunately, this is not just a bad dream, this is real. Tomorrow morning I am going to be put into an arena with twenty-three other teenagers to fight to the death.

I suddenly realize how negative I'm being. I know for a fact that both of my parents would never stand for me being so pessimistic. Although, the odds are against me there is always that small chance that I will come out victorious. Just because there has never been a twelve year old victor in history does not mean things can't change now. I will never stand a chance winning if my heart isn't in the game to begin with. If I want to win, I have to want it. Trust me, I want it.

I have a family back in District 11 that I want to be with so badly. I told them I would try my best to win, and I have to follow through with my promise. There is always that small amount of hope within every person that keeps up going. I need to be very hopeful if I am going to pull myself through these games. All I have left is my hope and I have to cling to it tightly. I have to cling onto my hope and fight for my family no matter what happens. Through life and through death I hope my family will always remember as being valiant and noble. I hope than my spirit will be the ultimate "hope- bringer" for not just my family, but for all of Panem in the fight against the Capitol.


	22. Promise: Prim

I can't believe I'm almost finished! After this one, I only have two left to write :'( If you have any suggestions about what I should write next leave them as a review and I'll try to decide. I really want to write a story about Enobaria's games but I'm not sure many people will read it... What do you think? Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Lord knows why I saved all of the D12 ones for last, but here's Prim. Hope you enjoy! :)

22. Promise- Prim's POV

_"You're so fast and strong. Maybe you can win." I say hopefully_

_"Maybe..." Katniss replies sadly. _

_"I want you to come home. You will try, wont you? Really, really try?"_

_"I'll try Prim. I promise..."_

I wake out of my horrible nightmare quickly. I find myself shaking as I realize, once again, that it actually wasn't a nightmare. Katniss is really gone...

I sigh deeply and lay down sadly. 'It should have been me' I tell myself. 'It should have been me'. I was selected to be the female tribute but she volunteered to replace me.

I find my eyes welling up with tears as I replay the reaping in my head over and over again. I wish I could just shut it all out and forget everything. I know that isn't possible though.

I've cried every night since she left, wondering how this possibly could have happened. Mother cries too, she doesn't want me to know it, but I hear her crying every night as well.

The words 'I promise' echo in my head. Katniss promised me that she would try as hard as she could to win the games. I believe that she will. Katniss is not one to break a promise. She will try as hard as she can, and she will fight to the end. I want her to win so badly, and I force myself to think that she has a chance. Deep down, I know that she doesn't...

Katniss promised me that she would try to win, but I need to promise her something too. I need to promise Katniss that I will keep faith for her until the end. I need to promise her that I will always love her with all my heart. I need to promise her that no matter what happens on that screen, I will stay strong just like she would want me to.

I smile thinking about how strong and brave she has always been. I stop crying and yawn as my eyes flutter back into sleep. As I fall into the the peaceful world of dreams all that I can think of is my promise to the world's most courageous girl, my sister, Katniss.


	23. Colors: Peeta

Well, sorry about the delay. I've been on two trips this summer both of which have impeded my writing time greatly. I'm getting this posted know, even though I wrote it weeks ago. Hope you enjoy (although I really hated writing Peeta :/) Only one to go :0. It seems like just yesterday I was posting the first one although it was actually like 10 months ago :D Please review!

23. Colors- Peeta's POV

I stumble away as quickly as I can, knowing that my life depends on it. I would probably be dead right now, if it hadn't been for that huge guy from District 11. He could easily have let Cato kill me. I wince as I trip over a log and go crashing to the ground. I can already feel the tracker jacker venom getting to my mind. I really can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality anymore.

I struggle to stand up, but my body won't allow it. I glance and the wound on my thigh and I am immediately overcome with nausea. It's much worse than I thought. I begin to panic as I realize how badly I need that leg. If I don't have a leg, then I can't walk or do anything else that's necessary to help Katniss win the Games.

As I think about Katniss, I am overcome with worry. It hardly matters if I'm hurt. The one I worry about is Katniss. I never have wanted to win. It's been all about her ever since the start. I sigh as I wait for the anthem to play. I need to know that Katniss is okay.

After a while, I begin to feel dizzy. I begin seeing strange things. A yellowish skeleton lying at the foot of a tree, a contorted hand sticking out of the ground, a flock of ravens that swoop down one by one and rip flesh off of the wound that Cato caused. I close my eyes and block it all out and after a while, I can feel myself dropping into a deep sleep.

_Everything is a beautiful golden color. The cornucopia stands in the center of a field surrounded by all of the tributes standing on their metal plates. I can't help but noticing how vivid and dream- like everything seems. The colors are absolutely spectacular. A fluorescent orange backpack lying in the center of the field, the striking emerald eyes of the girl from District 1, the peaceful blue sky floating above us, the silver reflection a bow, the lovely red hair of that fox- girl from District 5, The yellow sun piercing the ground like a sword, but what stands out most is Katniss. Her hazel eyes, determined as ever. Her sexy brown hair blowing in the wind, her smooth olive skin. _

_ Then the gong sounds._

_ Everything immediately changes, instead of an orange backpack, I see the orange flames of a fire licking at the trees. Instead of seeing emerald eyes, I see the bloodstained green grass after the bloodbath is complete. Instead of seeing a silver bow, I see the edge of Clove's knife pointed straight at me. Instead of a peaceful light blue sky, I see the dark blue sky as the pictures of the deceased appear one by one. Instead of seeing the yellow sun, I see Glimmer's bloated body as the tracker jacker venom overtakes her. Instead of seeing the foxgirl's red hair, I see blood splattered everywhere. Instead of Katniss, I see nothing but a horrible colorless cloud of death. _

_ I scream loudly, wondering how this happened. Why were those beautiful colors ruined by the horrors of these games? Why does the Capitol even have to ruin something as simple as colors? Why, I ask myself over and over again, as the last bit of color is replaced with the darkness of fear and death. _


	24. Home: Katniss

Oh my gosh, it is the last one! This feels so strange! :( Sorry about the long wait (again ;)) I feel bad about taking so long, but I've been really pushed for time, and writing this kind of slipped my mind until about a week ago... Well anyway, I really hope everyone enjoyed this series oneshots while they lasted! My next story is going to be in the POV of Enobaria (D2). I'm not sure what it is going to be called yet, but I will hopefully start getting that posted within the next 6 months. I want to send a special thank you to Caisha702 who read every single one of these chapters early and helped me revise them, Thank you soooo much! I also want to thank anyone who has taken the time to review any of these chapters. They were greatly appreciated :) I hope you will review this one too since, afterall, it is the last one ;) Thanks again! FF23

24. Home- Katniss' POV

I've been through it all now. I've won the games, i faced the death, i killed, i cried, i loved, and i lost, but nothing can prepare me for the tremendous pang of compassion and joy that I feel when I see my younger sister, Prim, and my mother waiting for me at the train station. I exit the train with Peeta, feeling a heavy knot gathering in my throat. I force myself to calm down, knowing that there are camera-men and reporters everywhere, ready to catch my every move on video for the whole country to see.

I gather myself, and begin to walk steadily toward them, gripping Peeta's hand so hard that I'm sure it must hurt. I put on a genuine and sincere smile as the cameras begin flashing, and the crowds begin cheering as I step into view of District 12.

Suddenly, my younger sister bolts out of my mothers arms and runs toward me, tears already beginning to form on her face. I kneel down and embrace her warmly as she jumps into my arms. I can feel my composure breaking as she sobs out "I knew you'd come back! I knew it!"

"I did promise." I whisper to her, laughing softly. After a few more seconds, Prim finally relinquishes her grasp around me, allowing me to stand up and address my mother, who is smiling knowingly at me.

"Welcome home, Katniss." she says gently before giving me a short but meaningful hug. I take in her words slowly. Home, am I really home? After all of the tortures of the Capitol and the games, am I actually home? The beautiful truth sets in slowly, and I can feel a tremendous amount of joy building up inside of me. I beam at my mother, thanking her, as the reporters begin to gather around me like a horde of insects. I ignore them for the time-being, still reflecting on what my mother said. Finally, Wonderfully, Peacefully, I am home.

That's the end, remember to review :D


End file.
